


500 Words: 123. Discombobulated

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is not quite himself. Post S3 drabble based on Fire_Sign's 500 Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words: 123. Discombobulated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> discombobulate  
>  _dis-kuh m-bob-yuh-leyt_
> 
> **verb** (used with object), discombobulated, discombobulating.  
> 1\. to confuse or disconcert; upset; frustrate.

“Collins!” The inspector’s voice was impatient, and Hugh started. “What is wrong with you today, man?” Jack Robinson stood in the doorway to his office, hands on his hips, eyes intent on Hugh, who’d been standing at the front desk and staring into space.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hugh said, looking up. He knew he had a completely inappropriate smile stretching his lips. “What did you say?”

“My office, Collins,” Jack’s voice was low and commanding. He turned his body sideways in the door to allow Hugh to pass by, then closed the door behind him. Hugh stood, hands clasped behind his back, in the middle of the room.

“You have been off your game all day, Collins,” Jack said as he passed Hugh and took a stance behind his desk, planting his hands on the blotter and drawing his eyebrows together. “Is there something the matter?”

“No sir,” Hugh said, his smile widening. “Everything is rather… wonderful, really! It’s only… I’m a bit discombobulated, sir.”

“What’s your story, then?” The inspector raised both hands in an exasperated gesture, then planted them on his hips again. “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said all morning!”

Hugh’s eyes were huge, and suddenly appeared glassy, as if he were fighting tears. He shook his head and swallowed, his smile never dimming.

“It’s just… this morning… Dottie said…” Hugh looked down, then up again, meeting Jack’s eyes. “I’m going to be a father, sir.” Hugh’s face was incandescent with joy.

Jack’s grin was almost as wide as Hugh’s, and he rounded his desk to clap the younger man on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Collins,” he said, “That’s wonderful news! No wonder you’re a bit out of sorts today.” Shaking his head, he looked at Hugh. The man would not be any use to him today, he could tell. “Take the afternoon off, and go celebrate with your wife. I’m sure that Miss Fisher will give her an equal holiday.” Turning away, Jack moved back around to seat himself at his desk.

“Oh, but sir!” Hugh protested, as dismay battled with the excitement he was feeling. He didn’t want to let his inspector down, but it was true that he was having trouble concentrating.

“No buts, Collins,” the inspector said, his eyes warm. “You take the day today, and come back tomorrow ready to work.” His words were stern, but they were belied by the smile that still lingered on his angular face.

“Thank you sir!” Hugh nodded at his inspector.

Jack watched him go, feeling distinctly paternal toward his young constable. Shaking his head, he lifted the phone and asked the operator to dial the number for 221B the Esplanade. He’d better explain to Phryne that he’d practically promised Dot a half-day. He didn’t think she’d mind.


End file.
